Cinderella's Gone For Good
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Hermione is going out with Draco, but he starts to abuse her. She wants to escape and tell someone, but if she does she know's he'll only come after her and beat her up. ( starts off with HermioneDraco pairings but will go into HarryHermione!)
1. Meetings in the Night

Cinderella's Gone For Good

****

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Once again hope you like the story, I thought of the idea after listening to Britney Spear's third album. That is where the song is taken from. The song is in italics and it is called Cinderella. Don't worry the story has nothing to do with the Disney version of the story although it is very, very loosely based on it. Now on with the story!***

Chapter one: Meetings in the night

I hate my life, I have the worst boyfriend in the world, he tells me he loves me, but I know its only for show. I've tried to run away many times before, but he always finds me, and tells me if I try it again, he'll beat me up, which he has done many times before. At first it was wonderful, Harry and Ron excepted our relationship, it was difficult for them, I know, but I'm glad they understood. But as time passed he got more and more offensive towards me. We have our arguments, like every couple do, but know instead of shouting verbal abuse at me, he does it with physical abuse as well, and I've got the bruises to prove it. I'm so afraid of him that I haven't told anyone. Ron doesn't really notice, but Harry does, every night he asks me am I o.k. and I reply with the same old answer, fine, everything's fine. But really its not. I cry myself to sleep every night. Most of my other friends have stopped talking to me, because of the state I'm in. I just cant take it anymore.

__

I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well  
Oh yes, you know it's true  
You called me Cinderella, all you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you  
Here I am, so try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairytales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay

I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Aah, (but Cinderella's got to go)

Right now I'm on my way to meet him. I don't know why I just stop and turn around and tell everything to Harry and Ron. But Ron's out with Lavender, and Harry's on detention with Snape. As I turn the corner leading to the empty classroom where we have been meeting for the past month, I feel someone grab my arm and pull me into another room. I struggle to get free but my attempts are in vain, its no use. I hear the door slam shut behind me and as its so dark I cant see a thing. Finally my arm is set free. I pull out my wand and run towards the direction of the door. I point at the lock and shout **Alohomora**. Its no use, the spell that has been apparently put on the door is to strong to break. 

****

From time to time I tried to tell just what was on my mind  
You told me not today  
Come back, do that, where's Cinderella at  
Was all you had to say  
Here I am, so try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairytales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay

I hear a noise and spin round, my wand up in front of me.

"Who's there?" I yell into the darkness, hoping to here a reply.

"Guess" came the cold reply, I knew that voice.

"What do you want Draco, I thought we were supposed to meet in the same classroom we always do"

"I thought changing it a bit, got a problem with that?"

His voice started to rise, he was getting angry again, and I knew what was coming. I lowered my wand but kept it by my side, just in case. Every other time he came at me he used to get it out of my robes himself and then throw it aside, then he'd beat me up and then give it back and leave me there on my own.   


__

I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Aah, (but Cinderella's got to go)  
I'm sorry, just trying to live my life  
Don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
But Cinderella's got to go

I could here his footsteps, he was coming closer to me. The only difference this time was that I was ready for him, I wouldn't just let him push me around any more. I was going to stand my ground and fight him. If I had too.

"Now lets get rid of that little wand of yours shall we?"

I didn't say anything, I just kept perfectly still, but as he bent down to get it out of my robes, I kicked him were it hurt the most, you got it, right in the groin. Instantly he doubled over in pain and fell back on the floor. 

__

I used to say I want you  
You cast me in your spell  
I did everything you wanted me to  
But now I shall break free from all your lies  
I won't be blind you see  
My love, it can't be sacrificed  
I won't return to thee  


__

I'm so sorry  
I've already made up my mind  
I won't return to thee

"I'm not taking it anymore Draco, you can call me what you want, I don't care, but I am never letting you beat me up again!" I screamed at him.

He looked up and sneered at me. He picked himself up off the floor and again walked over to me, but before I could cast a spell on him he had managed to grab my wand and put it inside his own robes. He picked me up and threw me across the room. As I landed on the cold, stone floor, I heard a crack. My wrist was broken. Thankfully it was my left, so I would still be able to write. I grabbed a near by chair and pulled myself up. Again he waited for me to stand and then came at me.  


A/N: next chapter coming very soon. I'm a bit stuck I would really appreciate any ideas! Please, please review, and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX

****


	2. A Helping Hand

***O.k., I got over my writers block and now I thought of this chapter, I'm writing the third one as you read this. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but it was the best I could I do! Hope you like it! Third chapter will be up ASAP! Before I forget the song is in Italics and it is taken from Britney Spear's third album, the song is called Cinderella, so I suggest that if you have it, listen to it while you read this and it will give you more of an insight of what the story is about! O.k. on with the story!*** 

Chapter two: A helping hand

"How dare you kick me!" he shouted as he walked towards me.

"I'm sick of it, Draco, you tell me love me but I know its only for show and then whenever I come to meet you, you beat me up!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently, before he released me and again pushed me onto the floor.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Draco, and another thing, as soon as I get out of here I'm telling Harry and Ron everything!"

I picked myself up, walked towards him, holding out me hand.

"Give me back my wand!" I shouted at him.

"Why should I? I like to torture you when your helpless!" He gave a cruel cold hearted laugh.

With my right hand I managed to pull my wand out of his robes but before I could anything, he to had pulled his wand out and yelled **Expelliarmas **(A/N: spelling?). I flew backwards again but this time I kept hold of my wand. As soon as I had landed on the floor, I felt another spell hit me. Nothing happened to me, but when I opened my mouth to speak, I realised what he had done. He had removed my voice so I couldn't talk. Again he laughed as he watched me get up. 

"This is my favourite spell to torture you with. You cant speak, and you wont be able to write properly no matter how hard you try!" Again he laughed and then left the room.

I sat there crying even though no noise was made. I needed to fix my wrist, but if I went to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey would ask me all sorts of questions and I didn't need that right now, what I needed was Harry. I knew his detention with Snape would be almost over so I picked myself up off the floor and set off to meet him.

__

I'm sorry to say, I'm running away now  
Don't worry, you will be all right  
I'm running away, I've made up my mind  
You're gonna have to let me go  
  
I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Aah, (but Cinderella's got to go)  
I'm sorry, just trying to live my life  
Don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
But Cinderella's got to go

I was nearly there when I heard a door ahead of me open and then slam shut. It must be Harry. As I carried on, I realised that it was Harry, ran into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Mione, what's wrong?" he asked me concerned.

I lifted my head off his chest and looked him in the eye. As soon as his eyes met mine, they filled up with concern, and he hugged me again even tighter. He knew something was wrong so he walked me up to the common room. He hugged me with one hand and with the other he held my hand and squeezed it now and then just to know that he was here for me.

He gave the password in to the Fat Lady and together we walked in and sat down on the couch. Fortunately, no-one else was up, I didn't need anyone else fussing over me, the only person I needed was Harry.

A/N: O.k. hope you all liked that chapter! Third chapter will be out very soon and if you have any ideas please let me know I'm struggling a bit! O.k. please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	3. Getting It Out

****

***Right, I think I know were I'm going with this story now, I'm getting help of my friend Rachael, so if your reading this thanks for your help and this chapter is for you, my hard rockin amigo! O.k. on with the story!***

Chapter three: Getting It Out

I just sat there in Harry's arms crying while he rubbed my back and whispered calm words into my ear. He knew that I would tell him when I was ready, the fact was though that he didn't know that I couldn't speak or even write down what was wrong. After ten minutes I finally calmed down enough to look at Harry. I lifted my head up and gave him a smile, he grinned back.

"What's wrong Mione, what's happened?"

I couldn't think of anyway to tell him what happened, so I just mouthed one word to him and thankfully he understood.

'Malfoy'

His face suddenly turned to anger but softened after I touched his hand. He looked up at me as I pointed to my wrist. Then I moved my hand over it as though I was going to re-break it and amazingly he understood. He let go of my hand and walked over to a book that was lying on the window ledge. He picked it up and flicked to the page he wanted then sat next to me.

"Mione, this is a spell I found before, it will fix your wrist but may hurt a bit o.k.?"

I nodded my head yes, and watched as he took out his wand, pointed at my wrist and said **Madalona Sortempra. **It was like loads of needle's being stuck into my wrist. Tears started to form in my eyes but I refused to let them drop. 

"There, try that, feel any better?"

I wriggled my fingers and amazingly my wrist was fixed. I smiled at Harry and hugged him again. He hugged me back. Then I pointed at my throat, and moved my mouth as though I was trying to speak.

"He took your voice as well?"

Again I nodded yes.

"Did he do anything else to you?"

I nodded yes. I grabbed the piece of parchment that was lying on the table in front of us and the quill that was next to it. I began to write hoping that Harry would understand that I couldn't write either. As soon as the quill touched the parchment my hand went everywhere, it was like I had a three year old hand instead of my own. I put the quill back on the desk along with the parchment and then looked back up at Harry, wishing him to understand.

"You can't write either can you?"

I looked down and shook my head no. I felt a finger under my chin lift up my face, it was Harry.

"Listen Hermione we can get through this together, I know how fix your writing because the same thing has happened to me before, but, I'm afraid with your voice, we'll just have to wait until it comes back. That's what I heard Madam Pomfrey tell Neville when it happened to him"

I smiled to let him know that I understood. Again he reached for the book which he had placed on the table and flipped through its pages until he found the one he wanted. He looked down the page and pointed it out to me. I nodded again as he reached for his wand. He pointed at my hands and said **Movanus Calatus. **A blue light shot out from the end of Harry's wand. As it faded away he put his wand back into his robes.

"See if it worked" he smiled at me and handed me the parchment and quill.

I smiled back and the tried to write 'Thank you so much Harry' and astonishingly it worked, I could write again! I handed the parchment over to Harry and as he read it, a smile spread across his lips.

"You're welcome Hermione, any time"

I smiled at him again, when he asked me another question. 

"Why did he beat you up Mione?"

I took the parchment out of his hand and began to scribble furiously on it. After I had finished I gave it back to him and he read it out loud.

"Because he said he liked to torture me when I was vulnerable. Why, didn't you have your wand?"

Again I took it off him and wrote my answer. I handed it back to him and he read it out again.

"Yes, but after I kicked him he grabbed my wand and threw me across the room. I've got an idea, are you going to see him again tomorrow night?"

Once more I took the parchment and wrote on it. I gave it back to him.

"Yes, I have to otherwise he will come looking for me. Why cant we just go and see McGonagoll now and tell her what happened? If we go to her now, she wont be able to do anything about it, as only you were there and there were no witnesses, but if I go along with you I can tell her exactly what happened"

I took it out of his hands again and wrote my answer before giving it back to him. 

"How can you come along with me without Malfoy knowing? I can use my invisibility cloak that's how"

He gave me his infamous smile and I gave him one back. He then stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you all day tomorrow except for last lesson, do me a favour and stay inside the classroom until I come and get you o.k.?"

I nodded yes before he spoke again.

"Good, I don't want him doing anything to you Mione, you mean to much to me"

After he realised what he just said he blushed and so did I.

"We should get to bed its late"

I nodded yes one final time and then followed him up the stairs. At the top I turned right as he turned left.

"Night Hermione"

I waved to him as I couldn't talk and then closed the door to the girls dormitories as he closed the door to the boys dormitories.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, next chapter will be up tomorrow, I'm to tired to do anymore now. Hope you liked it! Once again any ideas pass them along to me. Please, please review and no flames! Thanks! Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	4. Adjusting

****

***O.k., next chapter is here, and I hope you all like it. I'm really stuck for an idea of how to end this story. There will be another one or two chapters after this and then the final one. Please help me, I don't know how to end the story. Thank you for all the review's I got. Now on with the story!***

Chapter four: Adjusting

The next morning as I woke up, the events of the previous night all came flooding back to me. But then I remembered Harry, and how caring and understanding he had been, I couldn't help but smile, despite the situation I was in. At least today was Friday, and I was with Harry and Ron all day apart from last lesson when I had Muggle Studies and they had Divination. I climbed out of bed and looked around the room, thankfully all of the other girls were asleep. Quietly, I tiptoed into the bathroom and took a hot shower. I got dressed and then collected my books for the day. Since I couldn't talk or cast any spells now that I had lost my voice, I took and extra ink vial and an extra notebook with me as I would be doing a lot of writing today.

I put my bag over my shoulder and walked down to the common room. I was surprised who I saw when I got down there. It was Harry, he was dressed and had all of his books as well.

"Shall we go and see Dumbledor to let him tell the other teachers what's wrong with you?" 

I nodded yes and then walked out of the common room with him. We walked in silence up to Dumbledor's office, but I could have sworn that Harry kept taking sneak glances at me. After giving the stone gargoyle the password, we hopped onto the spiralling staircase and knocked on Dumbledor's door.

"Come in!"

Harry opened the door and let me in first before following and closing the door behind him so as we wouldn't be heard.

"Ahh, Mr Potter and Miss Granger, what can I do for you this early in the morning?"

"Professor we have a bit off a problem, you see Hermione has lost her voice, and without it she cant do magic"

"Well, I shall inform the other teachers, and shall I make it so that in what ever lesson you two are in together that Harry is your partner. Is that o.k. Hermione?"

I nodded yes as Harry smiled at me.

"I understand, I shall inform the other teachers before breakfast, so as they know for today's lessons. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you Professor"

"You're quite welcome Harry, Hermione"

We then turned to leave. By the time we had gotten down the spiralling staircase, it was nearly time for breakfast so we just headed straight to the Great Hall. We took a seat opposite each other and were surprised to find Ron down here so early.

"Were have you two been, when I woke up this morning, you were gone Harry so I shouted up to Lavender was Hermione still there and when she told me that you had gone as well, I just came straight down here"

"Sorry mate, we were with Dumbledor"

"Why, how come?"

"Hermione has lost her voice"

"Well what's that got to do with Dumbledor?"

I picked up a piece of toast and started to spread jam on it, while Harry helped himself to some pancakes and Ron helped himself to a bit of everything.

"One word, Malfoy"

"WHAT!" he shouted and people started to look at him for a minute before going back to their breakfast.

"Ron keep your voice down"

"Sorry, well we cant just do nothing"

"Were not, we've got it all worked out" 

"And where was I when you were working this plan out?"

Before Harry could answer I took out my quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled something down on it before handing it over to Ron.

"You were off somewhere probably snogging Lavender! Hey!"

Me and Harry started to laugh as Ron turned beat red. He placed the note into his pocket and turned to face me.

"Are you o.k. apart from the fact you've lost your voice?"

I nodded yes as he smiled before going back to his breakfast while Harry explained the plan to him. When breakfast was over, we walked miserably down to our first lesson of the day, double potions. Yuck. We walked along to the dungeon , me listening to Harry and Ron talk about professional Quidditch and I have to say its really quite interesting once you understand it all, of course I wouldn't let them know that. As we made our way into the classroom, Snape came in straight after us and slammed the door shut.

"Today we will be continuing on our potions that we worked on last lesson, but this time I am afraid because Miss Granger has gotten herself into a bit of bother, I will be switching partners around. Miss Granger you are now with Mr Potter and Miss Parkinson you are now with Mr Malfoy, now get on with it"

Everyone in the classroom started to look at me, but Harry gave me a reassuring smile and I soon brightened up. We got on with our potion and by the time the bell rang we had completely finished. We took it up to Snape's desk and placed it there ready for him to mark it when he was ready. We picked up our things and met up with Ron and together we walked down to dinner.

Considering I couldn't talk or do any magic the day was going pretty well up to now. We sat down in the Great Hall, me next to Harry and Ron opposite us. 

"What have we got after dinner Harry?" asked Ron piling food onto his plate.

"Double Transfiguration and then we've got Divination while Hermione's got Muggle Studies"

"Well, at least we haven't got Potions after dinner, I don't know why but just the site of seeing Snape after I've just eaten makes me sick"

Harry and Ron burst out into fits of laughter while I just grinned. I missed joining in laughing with them and talking to them, hopefully this spell would wear off soon. It was about ten minutes before the end of dinner when I realised I had left my homework for Transfiguration up in Gryffindor Tower. I took a piece of parchment out of my bag and scribbled something on it, before handing it to Harry.

"Want us to come with you?" he asked me concerned.

I shook my head no, as I got up and waved goodbye to them. Little did I know that a certain blond haired steely eyed boy was watching by every move. I was just about to climb the Grand Staircase when I heard footsteps behind me. I spun round and it was the last person I wanted to see.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A mud blood that cant talk, that's a first"

I jut stood there and glared at him. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't talk so I couldn't use my wand to defend myself. I turned around and carried on my way up to the tower, thankfully he didn't follow me. I found my homework and got down just in time for the bell to go. I waited outside the Great Hall for Harry and Ron, and eventually they appeared. Together we walked up to the classroom and waited outside for McGonagoll to arrive, luckily she didn't take that long. She opened the door and we all walked in and took our seats. We mainly took notes all lesson and it just seemed to fly by. As I got up to leave for my last lesson when the bell rang, Harry grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Don't forget wait for me inside your classroom until I come and get you o.k.?" he smiled sheepishly at me.

I nodded yes and gave him one of my own smiles. I didn't know what it was but suddenly I got this feeling inside of me. Butterflies were swarming around my stomach. I left before anything else could happen and made my way up to the Muggle Studies classroom. The lesson seemed to drag on but finally the last bell rung and I collected my things up as slowly as I could so that I would be able to wait inside the room until Harry arrived. I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I had put my last ink vial away, I heard footsteps. I walked out the room expecting Harry to be there but how wrong was I.

It was Malfoy, he came up to me and pushed me back against the wall and held me there so that I couldn't move.

"We meet again Mudblood. Don't forget to come tonight, and do me a favour if you have said anything to those little friends of yours I swear I'll-"

"Get your hands off her Malfoy! Or I swear I'll hex you into next week!"

It was Harry, he was walking up to us, he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Malfoy before stopping just a few feet away from us.

"She is not your girlfriend, she is mine now get lost!"

"She is not your girlfriend and she is not mine now I said get your hands off her!"

"See you tonight" he whispered in my ear before releasing me and walking off.

Harry put his wand away and came up to me.

"Mione are you o.k., did he do anything else to you?"

I looked up and smiled at Harry before shaking my head.

"Thank god for that, if I had have known he was going to be here I would have-"

But you'll never find out what Harry would have done as I did the unthinkable. I kissed him, and I have to say it was different than kissing Malfoy, I felt all warm inside. Like me and Harry were meant to be. But I was really surprised when he kissed me back. Slowly I pulled away and just smiled at him. He gave me a puzzled look at first before smiling back. I grabbed his hand and together we walked back up to Gryffindor tower, forgetting all about dinner.

A/N: This chapter is finished, hope you all liked it and I hope it was long enough for you all! Next chapter might be the last one I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you all think! O.k. thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	5. A Dangerous Situation

****

***O.k., I know what I'm going to do now, there will be one more chapter after this, which will be the last one. I hope you like this chapter. Once again any ideas of how I can end it would be really helpful. O.k. on with the story!***

Chapter five: A Dangerous Situation

Harry gave the password into the Fat Lady and she opened up allowing us inside. We sat down on the couch next to the fireplace. The common room was empty as everyone else was at dinner. I let go of Harry's hand, even though I didn't want to and started to rummage around in my bag for a spare piece of parchment and my quill. I had just found them and taken them out when Harry spoke.

"Hermione, listen not to sound negative or anything, but why did you kiss me back there?"

I felt like a huge boulder had been dropped on top of me. He didn't love me like I knew I loved him. This was were he was going to tell me, that were just friends and nothing more. I bowed my head and stared at my hands. I was about to pick up my quill and write down my answer for him, when I felt a finger under my chin. Harry lifted my face up and stared me in the eyes, they locked and I couldn't seem to tear myself away from his gaze. Suddenly he leant in and kissed me gently before pulling away and speaking again.

"I need to know how you feel about me Mione, I know what I feel for you but I need to be sure before I say anything"

I picked up my piece of parchment and my quill and scribbled down my answer as fast as I could, hoping that his feelings would match what I had just wrote. I handed it over to him and all he said was one word.

"Really?" he asked dumbfounded.

I nodded yes and threw my arms around him as he spoke again.

"I love you too Mione! Now come on, we have to go and teach that so called scum of a boyfriend of yours a lesson, so I can be your boyfriend!"

I pulled away from him and smiled as once again I nodded yes. I stood up and so did Harry and waited for him as he went to get his invisibility cloak. As he came back down the cloak around his shoulders he handed me a note and the explained something to me.

"I found this on Ron's bed apparently he's gone out with Lavender again. Now listen, I just want you to act as though I'm not there o.k.?"

I nodded yes as together, Harry under the cloak, and me walking in front, we made our way up to the classroom that I usually met Malfoy in. We both had our wands even though I couldn't use mine, but it was just in case my voice came back. Finally we had arrived at the classroom. I opened the door and walked in carefully allowing Harry to sneak in behind me.

"I didn't think you would come, especially after what happened last night"

I just stood there and sneered at him. Finally he spoke again, as he walked right up to me.

"Its no fun not to have you shout back at me so as a treat I'm going to give you your voice back"

Slowly so as he wouldn't notice, I took out my own wand and kept it by my side so I could hex him as soon as my voice was back. He too, took out his own wand and pointed it at me. Behind me I could feel Harry's warm breath on my neck and it was sending shivers up my spine.

"**Solon Hermas**!" shouted Malfoy as a green light shot out of the end of his wand.

The pain was unbearable and I collapsed on the floor. I tried to scream out and it worked my voice was back but I was still in a lot of pain. I tried to stand up but found myself being kicked in the side, and I was forced back onto the floor, my wand laying beside me long forgotten.

"I give you you're voice back and you don't even say thank you for it, I'll teach you to respect me!"

He was about to hex me when Harry showed himself. Malfoy spun round to look at him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her Malfoy, she's my girlfriend not yours!"

"Really" he turned to face me again "So you've been two timing me behind my back, with him?!" he pointed his finger at Harry.

But before he could say another word or kick me again, Harry pointed his wand at him and hexed him.

"**Petrificous Totalous**!" (A/N: spelling?) shouted Harry and instantly Malfoy dropped his wand and went as stiff as a board and fell backwards onto the floor. Harry ran over to me and knelt down beside me. 

"Mione, are you o.k., please tell me your o.k.?"

"I think so, but I don't think I can move, Malfoy must have broken one of my ribs"

Harry picked up my wand and put it inside his pocket along with his own before lifting me up in his arms. I smiled at him as he walked over to Malfoy.

"Next time you want to beat up my girlfriend, I suggest you think before you act, otherwise you'll be a lot worse of than Hermione is right now"

With that, Harry walked away and out the room, he locked the door behind us, and took me up to the hospital wing. He placed me on a bed while he went to get Madam Pomfrey. Luckily she didn't ask to many questions, unluckily she told Harry he would have to leave and to come back in the morning. That night had to be the worst night I had ever spent at Hogwarts, I had to have a small bone re-grown in my ribs, now I know what Harry went through when he had to have the bones in his arm re-grown overnight. Eventually I got to sleep, even though it took me a while. 

The next morning, at first I didn't know where I was, until I saw Harry sitting in a chair next to my bed holding my hand, and smiling at me. I sat up in my bed and smiled back at him.

"I'm so glad your o.k. Mione" he said leaning in to give me hug.

"Me too" as I hugged him back. He pulled away before he spoke again.

"I haven't told Ron anything, about us, or what happened with you and Malfoy, I think you deserve to tell him"

"Thanks Harry, and I will when I'm ready, is that o.k.?" 

"Mione, you don't have to ask me permission, of course its o.k."

I smiled again at him as he smiled back.

"So, are you allowed out of here today?"

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey came and told me last night after she told you to leave and come back this morning"

"You ready to go now then?"

"Yeah just let me change into my own clothes and then we can go o.k.?"

"O.k., I'll wait outside for you o.k.?"

"O.k., see you in a mo!"

With that I drew the curtain around the bed as Harry walked out of the hospital wing to wait for me outside. It didn't take me long to get changed. After I was ready I picked up my cloak, off the previous night and put it on, before walking out to meet Harry.

A/N: O.k., that's this chapter finished and with some luck the final chapter should be out sometime tomorrow, hope you all liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	6. Missing

****

***O.k., I thought of a boss idea this morning of how to make the story longer, this is not the final chapter I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! Anyway hope you all liked the last one, now on with this one, hope you all like it! O.k. on with the story!***

Chapter six: Missing

We walked along talking about various things, you know, school, homework and how much we bothSnape until Harry said something to me that was really sweet.

"I've really missed hearing you talk and laugh Mione"

"Really?" I asked blushing slightly.

"Really, and I just hope we can put this all behind us"

"Me too"

I flashed him a smile and took hold off his hand. We decided we'd better go and get Malfoy and take him up to Dumbledor to let him know what happened. We stopped outside the door as it was slightly open, and Harry had sealed it shut last night after we left. We gave each other a puzzled look and we both took out our wands. 

"O.k., on three" said Harry.

I nodded as he counted up to three. 

"One, two, three!" he shouted and together we both burst into the room.

Malfoy was gone, there was no sign of him anywhere. We split up and walked around the room both taking different directions and both keeping our wands up and ready. The only other sound in the room I could hear, apart from my own, was Harry's footsteps.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and Granger, the Mudblood"

I didn't recognise the voice but apparently Harry did as his footsteps stopped abruptly.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

That couldn't be Malfoy I knew his voice, unless it was, no surely it couldn't be, not here in school. More footsteps were heard and he stepped out into the light, it was Lucius Malfoy and Draco was standing next to him. He took his gaze of Harry and aimed it at me. He looked at me like a was a piece of dirt on the floor. Harry walked over to me and stood by my side.

"I believe, its not you I want, but her" he pointed his finger at me, "You see, this girl here, does not have any respect for my son, I despised them going out together at first, but eventually I accepted it, Draco here told me about the previous night, were Granger had lost her voice and he gave it back and she didn't even give him a damn bit of respect!" he spat on the floor just in pure anger.

"Did he also tell you that it was his fault that Hermione lost her voice in the first place, or that he likes to beat her up when she is vulnerable?" Harry yelled back at him defending me.

"Yes he did, he told me he may have hit her once or twice after she tortured him and spat verbal abuse at him, now come here girl"

"I am not going anywhere, I am staying her with Harry, my boyfriend, the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, and I am going to make him wish" I used emphasis on the word boyfriend to make my point and pointed at Draco, "that he had never been born in the first place!" I screamed back.

"We'll just see about that" and without warning he pulled my wand out of my hand and grabbed hold of me.

"Let her go now, or I swear, I'll hex you into the next millennium!" shouted Harry.

"Not if I get you first, **Avarda Kedavra**!" he shouted and pointed his wand at Harry.

"No, Harry!" I screamed but it was no use, his wand fell out of his hand and his lifeless body dropped onto the floor.

I wriggled free of Lucius Malfoy's grasp and ran over to Harry and knelt down beside him.

"Come Draco, you wont have any trouble from her for a while, she'll be to busy morning over Potter" Draco nodded his head in agreement then left the room with Lucius, closing the door behind them. 

I took hold of Harry's hand and just sat there and cried. I stroked his head, occasionally and talked to him saying things like, why did this have to happen and I should have done something to stop him. His face was so pale and the sparkle from his eyes had gone. I closed his eyelids and picked myself up off the floor. I picked up my own wand, which Lucius Malfoy had dropped on the floor just before he left, and put it inside my robes, before I picked up Harry's and placed it back in his hand. I wiped my face of any tears, and left the room. I put about ten charms on it that were very hard to break, and set off for Dumbledor's office. 

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter, and don't worry, I cant say anything other wise I'll give away what happens, but don't worry it all works out o.k. in the end, trust me. I'm starting the next chapter now so it should be up quite soon after this one o.k.? Hope you all liked this chapter. Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


	7. Getting Even

****

*** Sorry that the last chapter wasn't that long, hopefully this one should be! Hope you all like it! O.k. on with the story!***

Chapter seven: Getting Even

I gave the password into the stone gargoyle and the spiralling staircase appeared. I hopped on as it made its way up to Dumbledor's office. I knocked on the door as fresh tears started to form in my eyes.

"Come in Miss Granger!"

How does he know its me? I burst through the door, shut it behind me and stared to tell him everything, in between sobs.

"Professor, Harry, dead, nothing, I, could, do!"

I sat down on the chair and buried my face in my hands, still crying. 

"Miss Granger, relax, I know everything"

"How can I relax, my boyfriend has just been killed, and how do you know everything?" I said looking up at him.

The twinkle in his eye's shining brighter than ever.

"We will get Mr Potter back"

"How are we supposed to do that? I mean he's just been killed by Lucius Malfoy while Draco just stood there and watched!"

"I seem to remember a certain device that you used to get to all of your classes in third year, do you remember it?"

"How could I forget it!" I said half smiling at the thought that I was going to get Harry back. "I wear it around my neck all the time, I never take it off!"

I turned to walk out of the room but stopped as I reached out for the handle. I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Professor, what exactly am I supposed to do to Lucius Malfoy, when I get there and what if the past Harry and Hermione see me?"

"That's were I come in"

"What do you mean?"

He stood up from behind his desk and walked over to me. 

"Harry's not the only one with an invisibility cloak" he said and winked at me, I could feel a smile spreading on my face.

He walked over to the cupboard behind his desk, and unlocked it, he took out the cloak and shut the cupboard, before walking back over to me.

"This is what we will do, we will both turn back the time to the point were you have just awoken this morning, as you talk to Harry and get dressed, we will go straight to the room you were both in when Harry was killed"

"Then what?"

"You will find out once we get there don't worry"

"O.k."

As Dumbledor placed the cloak over us so that we were completely covered, I took the time turner from around my neck, and set it back to this morning as I was just waking up.

"Ready?" asked Dumbledor.

"Ready" I said, and pressed the button on the time turner.

Suddenly a whir of colour and images surrounded us. We were spinning around in circles as time re-traced its steps. Eventually, we calm to a halt. As soon as we did, I opened the door and together we walked as fast as we could up to the empty classroom that Malfoy and I used to meet in. I opened the door and together we went in. We shut the door behind us and walked to the back of the room, silently waiting for Lucius and Draco to show. After ten minutes the door finally creaked open again, and there they were. I tried to lunge forward at them but Dumbledor stopped me and shook his head. We waited for them to leave the door slightly open, as it had been when me and Harry arrived here a few hours ago, and then revealed ourselves.

"Good morning Lucius, Draco" said Dumbledor, slowly approaching them, with me right behind him.

"Albus, what are you doing here?"

"I believe, that your son has been harming one of my favourite students"

That was my queue to step out from behind him, I moved to the side of Dumbledor with a smug grin on my face, as Malfoy just sneered at me as usual.

"You cant possibly believe that filthy Mudblood, over my pureblood son can you?"

"Yes I can, and as from this day forward, Draco Malfoy is suspended for a month, he is to leave with you, Lucius, right now, and I shall send him a letter when he is able to return to school"

Lucius just sneered at Dumbledor, just like he had done at me. He took one last look at the both of us before leaving, dragging Draco along with him.

"We did it, we did it!" I shouted as I smiled up at Dumbledor.

"We certainly did, Miss Granger, we certainly did" said Dumbledor as he smiled back at me.

Suddenly I stopped and stood still, footsteps and voices were approaching. It was the past Harry and Hermione. 

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Not to worry Miss Granger"

Dumbledor took out his own wand and muttered a spell, and suddenly a piece of white paper appeared and floated in the middle of the room. He put his wand back and pulled the invisibility cloak back over us.

"Professor, when the time changes back to normal in a moment, will I know that any of this has happened I mean, with you and the Malfoy's?"

"Certainly, Miss Granger, but you are not allowed to breath one word of this to anyone, not even Harry, do you understand?"

"Yes, professor, and thank you"

"Your quite welcome Miss Granger"

I smiled up at him once more as we waited silently for the other Harry and Hermione to come into the room and read the note. Once they had read it, the colours and objects surrounding us began to whir and spin once more into a blur and before I knew it, I was standing next to Harry as he re-read the again. Dumbledor was gone and so was the cloak. As Harry read the note I turned towards him and threw my arms around his neck, just thankful that he was alive. He stumbled backwards slightly at first but soon returned the hug. As I pulled away, he gave me a puzzled look.

"What was that for?"

"For just being you, that's all" he smiled at me and then hugged me again.

I took the note of him to read, and was a bit surprised when I saw what Dumbledor had written on it when he cast the spell a few moments ago.

'Dear Harry and Hermione,

As I was walking around the school late last night, I happened to stumble across this locked room. As I entered it I noticed that lying on the floor in the full body bind was none other than Draco Malfoy. I took him up to the hospital wing and had Madam Pomfrey give him some truth potion to find out exactly what happened. Eventually I got every last detail and he has now been suspended for a month. I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about this, as I'm sure that Hermione, and you yourself Harry, wouldn't want the whole school to know what happened between Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. I thank you for locking the door and putting the full body bind on him otherwise, who knows what could have happened.

Sincerely Yours

Albus Dumbledor

I put the note inside my pocket and together we walked hand in hand up to Gryffindor Tower. With only me knowing what really had happened here, and for realising just how much I love Harry and just how much he means to me.

THE END!

A/N: Well guys, that's it! I hope you all liked the story and if you want me to make a sequel I will but I need more ideas if I'm going to be able to do that! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! I hope you all liked this last chapter and I'm sorry if the ending was a bit rushed! O.k. please, please review and no flames! Let me know what you thought of the whole story! 

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
